


“It’s 3am. What the hell are you doing up?”

by parchmentandpencils



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Also they have a super long bed, CRACKKKKK, Crack, Everyone is Poly because yes, Multi, Poly 919, Poopy ao3 doesn’t let me ship them all, Starts serious and then Crack, Yes they exist irl, anyway yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parchmentandpencils/pseuds/parchmentandpencils
Summary: Poly 919. Involves a tiger, Lam cackling, Cadence swapping animals, attack foxes and more.
Relationships: Poly 919 - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	“It’s 3am. What the hell are you doing up?”

_ “Sisters and brothers, loyal for life..” _

Morrigan had often wondered about the dynamic of Unit 919’s relationship with each other. They went way deeper than the classic brother and sister that was “proper” in the Society, they were one. 

It was sunshine and lightning, day and night, the moon and the stars, electricity and the fresh air. It was large sweaters and comfy socks, snuggling on the sofas at night and letting Anah read to them, letting Morrigan Weave small spectacles of light and fire for them to enjoy. It was surprise gifts of food that Francis had cooked for them, it was the roses that Hawthorne laid out on their beds. It was cheering for Thaddea as she fought her next opponent in the fighting arena and waiting for Lam to come out of her trances while someone massaged her feet. 

It was everything and anything mixed in one, and they were whole with each other. Never had they been without one of their nine, and neither would they want to. But yet...

Were they traitors for forgoing the brother and sister bond and wanting each other in more ways than just friends? Were they stupid, were they freaks? Did they have any rights to be with each other like this? Did the Wundrous Society look down on polyamory? What if their patrons and parents hated them?

“Would they hate us?” She murmured aloud, absentmindedly, from where she was lying in bed next to her best friend-turned-lover. 

Hawthorne’s elbow dug painfully into her side as he spoke up sleepily. “Don’t think so loud Morrigan, it’s not healthy. At least not for one in the morning.”

“Actually...it’s at least three,” Cadence spoke up from where she was writing something under a ball of light that Morrigan had Weaved for their bedroom.

“Why are we having a late night chat?” Lam yawned from in between Mahir and Thaddea.

“I...I have no idea.” Francis was the next to wake up, rubbing his eyes. He rolled over Thaddea and planted a kiss on Lam’s mouth.

“Oi, you great elephant!” Thaddea grunted from where she was squished under Francis’ weight. “Why are you  _ on top  _ of me?”

“Is Thaddea being horny again?” Anah mumbled.

“No!” Thaddea squeaked, trying to get out from under Francis so she could tackle her shorter partner. Fortunately, she managed to do it, but she fell off the bed in the process, landing heavily on one ankle and becoming extremely cold. As well as glimpsing a neon yellow tooth under the bed. Thaddea shrieked. Loudly.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Arch yelled as he shot up in bed at Thaddea’s screech, as did Mahir.

“T-That  _ cat!” _

“Thaddea, I thought I told you. We don’t  _ have  _ a cat,” Cadence said as she came over to pick her up bridal style, kiss her forehead and dump her on the bed again.

Lam cackled.

“What is it?” Morrigan said in a higher voice than she would have liked.

“We don’t have a  _ cat.  _ But we  _ do  _ have a tiger,” Mahir said smugly from where he was lazily stretching.

“I’m….I’m going to make us all hot chocolate!” Francis said super quickly as he leaped off the bed and out the door in one second flat, swinging the door shut behind him.

“Lucky bastard,” Hawthorne mumbled as he curled up in the middle of the bed.

“Is anyone else wondering  _ how  _ the tiger fit under the bed?” Anah asked. 

Mahir pouted. “It’s a very small tiger. How would I have fit it in the house otherwise?”

“Yeah, but pint-sized is best sized,” Lam grinned as she reached under the bed. She promptly got bitten, and she screeched. “Mahir, I  _ disown  _ that tiger. It’s yours now.”

“Oh, so when it causes trouble, it’s mine?”

“Naturally.”

“Not fair.”

Cadence snickered.

“Cadence….” Morrigan warned.

“Okay, okay, so I may have replaced the tiger with something else.”

“What. Did. You. Do?” Thaddea said through gritted teeth, now having recovered from the shock of seeing...teeth.

Cadence knelt down next to the bed and made a cooing noise with her mouth, reaching out to grab the something and cuddled it close to her.

“A fennec fox?” Anah said, leaning over to see. “It’s so  _ cute!” _

“It’s my  _ attack  _ fennec fox,” Cadence corrected proudly. “Who’s mummy’s little girl?” She cooed.

The fox chittered, and everyone gathered around. The fox batted at everyone’s noses and was promptly taken from Cadence and set in the middle of the bed while Cadence sulked in a corner.

Francis stepped back into the room with the hot chocolate.

“What in the  _ fuck?” _

“Meet Pikachu!” Hawthorne squealed (“I did  _ not!” _ “Yes. Yes you did.”).


End file.
